Kanata Izumi
Kanata Izumi is a minor character in the Lucky Star series. She is the deceased mother of Konata Izumi and wife of Sōjirō Izumi. Description Kanata was a very kind young woman, that cared deeply for her loved ones. Her appearance was very similar to that of her daughter not including her skin was lighter and she lacked Konata's signature ahoge, cat smile, and beauty mark. According to Sojiro, Kanata was a very weak person, like her niece Yutaka Kobayakawa. Biography This article was copied and pasted from the wikipedia page. Early Life When Kanata Izumi was young she fell in love with Sōjirō Izumi, she eventually got married to him and had a little girl named Konata. Sometime after Konata was born, she passed away. The exact reasons and time of her death are unkown in either the anime or manga, only stating she died when Konata was an infant. Returning as a Spirit :"May the ones who brought me so much joy be blessed with happiness." :: - Kanata in The Yonder Here For majority of the series, Kanata is only in photos and flashbacks. Kanata is so far only featured in one episode of the anime and one chapter of the manga, though she is mentioned in a few more. Kanata does not make her true appearance until the episode The Yonder Here, Kanata appears as a spirit at the Izumi house. A long flashback scene shows Sojiro's and Kanata's time before her death as Sojiro tells Konata about how much he loved her. When Konata and Sojiro take a picture, Kanata's spirit moves and poses with them, resulting in a picture of Konata and Sojiro with Kanata's spirit in it, but Kanata only appears as a shadow in the picture, and Sojiro and Konata get scared and say that they must burn and rip the picture. Kanata denies and pleads for the picture to not be destroyed. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 11: Kanata and Sōjirō Izumi is dedicated to Kanata and Sojiro and contains 3 songs: *Shiawase Negau Kanata Kara (I Wish for Happiness from the Yonder) *Onna wa Yome to Musume Dake (My Women are Only My Bride and My Daughter) *Sekai ga Kiete mo Aishiteru (I Love You Even if the World Vanishes) Images 2.JPG q2.JPG|Kanata in a different hairstyle q3.JPG Sōjirō Kanata Ring Episode22.png|Sojiro proposing to Kanata. 1.JPG|Kanata holding baby Konata Izumi Family.jpg|A picture of Kanata and Sojiro with baby Konata. 5.JPG|Kanata reappears as a spirit KanataPicture Episode22.jpg|Kanata looks over her family See Also *The Yonder Here (Anime) *The Near-By Far Away (Chapter) (Manga Chapter) Trivia * "Kanata" is Iroquois for "homeland" and was the original name for Canada. * It's possible that the cause of Kanata's death was a disease, as seen in the last 2 scenes of her flashback. ** The second to last scene showed her on what may have been her sickbed, petting Sojiro head as he lays it on her lap with a sad expression (possibly distressed by how she only has so little time left to live). ** The last showed her on a wheelchair moved by Sojiro in the sunset (indicating that the illness costed her the ability to walk, and that he was trying to have what little time they had together). Category: Characters Category:Izumi Family Category:Females Category:Mothers